


The Master's Touch

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kinky Massage, NSFW, Self-Insert, Smut, sensual massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Ezio Auditore is skilled in many fields. How skilled is he in the art of massage?





	The Master's Touch

After another successful day of thwarting the Borgias plans, you, Ezio and the rest of the Assassins had all gathered at the Rosa in Fiore, the most elegant house of pleasure in Roma for an evening of entertainment. While several of your fellow assassins wasted no time finding a companion or two or three for the evening, both you and Ezio had remained in a secluded corner visiting and partaking of the finest wine in the house, all the while watching the ladies entertain guests.

You had only intended to stay for a little bit before heading back to the Tiber Island Hideout, but the longer you stayed and visited with Ezio, the less desire you had to retire for the night. It had been quite daunting at first, arriving in Roma a few weeks prior and working with the man known throughout the Brotherhood as Il Mentore. But you had arrived in Roma determined to learn from the best and you had yet to be disappointed.

Charming, cunning, and not to mention incredibly skillful, he was everything the others said he was. You had also heard many stories about how handsome he was and how he was as much a lover as he was a fighter. Everything had turned out to be true about him and that made him even more dashing in your eyes.

You still recalled how the first time the two of you worked together, the conversations between you two quickly went from being friendly to flirty. At the beginning, you simply thought it was just Ezio being himself, but soon every conversation took on that tone and soon enough, your feelings for him began to be less than professional. It was enough that the only reason you had really agreed to come to the Rosa was because Ezio had asked that you join him.

You told yourself “Just stay for a little bit. What could it hurt?” Now several hours later, flush with the finest wine in Roma and sitting across from Ezio, who’s eyes remained on you the whole evening, you weren’t sure if you should head out or stay the whole night.

After sitting for so long, you moved to stretch your arms, only to feel a sharp pain in your shoulders, sharp enough to make you cry out a bit.

“What is it (Y/N)? “Ezio asked, greatly concerned.

Rubbing the sensitive spot with one hand, you looked to Ezio and said “Its nothing really. I’m just a bit sore from today is all.”

“Shall I have one of the ladies rub you down a bit? We have several that are quite skilled in that area.” Ezio offered, a bit teasingly.

Feeling a bit shy you said “No its alright. Besides I wouldn’t want to offend them.”

“What do you mean?” Ezio asked, sitting up a bit more.

“Well it’s just that..well..I actually have a tough time with massages.” You admitted. “Its not that I don’t like the idea of them, it’s just…”

“Yes?”

Thinking you might as well say it you replied “I can’t enjoy them. I’m very touch sensitive. So sensitive that most massages instead of being relaxing for me, end up with me feeling tickled.”

Looking you over a moment as you continued to rub your shoulder, Ezio considered your words.

“Perhaps you require a subtler hand.” Ezio said.

Sighing deeply as you took another drink of wine, you replied “I’ve heard that before. Many before have tried and failed.”

“Many perhaps. But not all.” Ezio replied, running his fingers over his goblet. “I can take a crack at it, if you so desire.”

At that last sentence, it took everything you had to not choke on your wine. Despite the two of you flirting with each other the last few weeks, you had never expected him to make so bold a suggestion and now, you had no idea how to respond to such an enticing offer.

Ezio noted your hesitation, leaned forward and said reassuringly “Only if you wish Signorina. If not, we will never speak of it again.”

Your mind told you that it would have been for the best that you politely decline and retire for the night and forget the whole thing ever happened. But as your eyes wandered down to Ezio’s hands, those strong and yet supple looking hands, that little tiny part of you wondered just what all those hands were capable of.

Gulping down the last bit of your wine and setting down your goblet, you took a deep breath and said “Alright. Let’s see what you can do.”

Standing up from the table, Ezio offered you his hand. Taking it and blushing at the feel of his skin on yours, Ezio, ever the gentleman guided you upstairs. As you followed his lead, several of your fellow assassins took note of what was happening. More than one winked in your direction, as they all had born witness to the flirting between you and Ezio, they all quietly wondered how long it would take for Il Mentore to make you his for the night.

Guiding you to a more private area of the Rosa, Ezio reached into a pouch and took out a key. Unlocking the door, he gestured you into the room, already lit with candles. You knew that as the owner of the Rosa that Ezio had his own private rooms there and they were as about as ornate as you expected. Furniture made of dark woods, bedding in rich dark colors, mostly reds.

Along the back wall there stood Ezio’s bed. Large enough to hold more than a few people, you blushed to wonder just how many beautiful women he must have brought to this very room to spend the night with him.

Pointing to a large fold out screen near the bed, Ezio said “I will wait behind there while you get ready Signorina. Just call for me.”

Once Ezio was behind the screen, you walked over to the bed and after checking to make sure he wasn’t peeking, you began removing all your gear. After setting it in a neat pile, you started removing your black and red assassin robes. You were about halfway done when you began to wonder if you should leave any of them on. Remembering that massages generally meant that one was naked, you stripped off more of your robes until you were left with nothing but a short chemise and short bloomers.

Taking one last deep breath, you removed what was left and with your hair still up, you climbed onto the bed. Bringing the bedding up to where it would cover your legs, you grabbed one of the pillows and placed it under your chest. The feel of the sheets against your skin was quite pleasurable and made you glad you had decided to strip naked.

“I’m ready.” You called out as you turned to face the other way.

Not even a moment later, Ezio walked out from behind the screen. While you had stripped down, he himself had disrobed until he was left with nothing but a shirt, trousers and nothing else. Holding a jar of oil, Ezio nearly dropped it at the sight of you lying in his bed as you were. While he also knew that massages didn’t involve clothing, to see you in such an intimate setting was very delightful to him.

Gathering himself, Ezio walked over, set the jar down on a side table and climbed onto the bed himself. As he knelt beside you, he reached for the jar, poured a bit of oil onto his hands, hoping that the one he selected would be pleasing to you.

Laying there with your eyes closed, your body tense, you mentally prepared yourself for what was sure to be more torment than pleasure. So many in the past claimed they would be able to work you without tickling you and all before had failed. You just hoped that Ezio wouldn’t take offense if he didn’t succeed.

“I’m ready.” You replied, ready to get things over with.

As Ezio brought his hands down, he placed them first on your lower back. Keeping his fingers together, he pushed them gently up your spine, all the way up to your neck and shoulders and back down again, so that you might slowly get used to his touch.

You felt your breath hitch the moment that his fingers touched your skin. Feeling where Ezio had put them made you blush a bit and as you felt his hands move up and down again from your waist to your shoulders, in a way that felt far more loving and intimate than you imagined it would, you felt the tension slowly start to melt away and you felt yourself sinking into the bed, moaning a bit as you did so.

“Is it too much?” Ezio asked gently as he continued to work your back.

“No.” You sighed, your eyes still closed. “It’s perfect actually. Where did you learn to do this?”

“A few different places. I was fortunate to have some lovely ladies help me practice.” Ezio replied smiling a bit at the memories.

Feeling a tad impertinent you retorted “Was that all you practiced?”

“Perhaps it was. Perhaps it wasn’t.” Ezio smirked as he brought his hands back down to your hips, going a bit further than he had intended. Now that you were used to his touch, having felt several knots in your back as he warmed you up, he was ready to go at you a bit harder. But to do so, he would need to change positions.

Carefully, he moved to straddle you. Keeping himself on his knees, Ezio placed his hands once more on your lower back and using his thumbs, adding a bit more pressure, began working at the knots along your spine. If it had been anyone else working you like this, it would have been quite painful, but Ezio surprisingly made it feel quite pleasurable.

The longer he worked you, the more your mind wandered. His hands felt so wonderful along your back, you couldn’t help but imagine how they would feel along other parts of you. It wouldn’t take much to ask him if he would work the rest of you, after all the two of you were already there. But perhaps the two of you had already crossed too many lines together. But what was one more?

As it turned out, Ezio’s thoughts were in line with yours. Feeling you relaxing at his touch and knowing that he was the only one who had made you feel this way stoked not only his ego, but other parts of him as well. Grateful that your eyes were still closed so that you wouldn’t see the bulge growing in his trousers, Ezio did his best to refocus. But that focus was getting harder to keep up.

“Ezio?” You asked in a sultry voice.

“Yes?” He replied hopefully.

“Would you perhaps…rub down the rest of me?” You said, biting your lip a bit. “My arms and legs could really use your expert hands.”

Without another word, Ezio put more oil on his hands and quickly set to work on the rest of you, starting with your arms. He even took care to massage your hands as well, even working your fingers one by one. As loving as his touch was on your back, it was even more so on your arms and you felt yourself eager for him to start on the rest of you.

When it came time to work on your legs, Ezio hesitated a bit. This whole time, your legs had been covered by the bedding and he ventured a guess that you would be naked below the waist as well.

You sensed his hesitation. Thinking about it, you could just simply arrange the bedding in a way that would still cover you some. But after spending time laying all but naked underneath a man who you had feelings for, laying naked in his bed no less, you decided there was no point in modesty now.

You reached down and pushed the bedding off you, bringing your legs out and making Ezio blush. He had spent several nights wondering what your legs, along with the rest of you would look like under your assassin robes and taking you in from head to toe, your form was even more pleasing to his eyes.

Taking a breath, he moved so that he might work your legs, using the same gentle touch as before, and doing his best not to let his eyes wander too much to your shapely ass. It was a useless endeavor.

You never thought it was possible to be this relaxed and aroused as you were at that moment, your pussy aching like never before. Ezio continued to work you over as well as he had before, quickly making any tension in your legs melt away. But unlike when he worked your arms, Ezio found himself trying to not let his hands wander too much underneath and between your legs, which wasn’t helped by the fact that the more he worked you, the more you kept moaning.

Ezio didn’t have to move his hands up further to know you were aroused as much as he was now. Everything from your moaning, to your subtle movements to your scent told him that your thoughts were much the same as his. He never denied that he was attracted to you and from what he could gather, you felt much the same about him. Despite the flirting between you two, you had always remained mostly professional, until tonight. It had already gone further than you two had ever hoped for and there was no going back from it.

One of you was going to have to make a move. The only question was, who would move first?

As Ezio briefly let go of you, you whimpered. He went to reach for a handcloth to wipe the oils off when you turned to him and said breathlessly “Ezio? There are parts of me you missed.”

Highly intrigued he asked in that deep sensual voice of his “And what parts would those be?”

Turning over slowly, you watched with delight as Ezio’s eyes slowly went wide along with his smile. As you came to rest on your back, you opened your legs a bit, just enough for Ezio to see just how wet you were between them and all because of him. Now that you could see all of him as well, you could his rock-hard cock outlined through his trousers and all you could think of was how much you need it, how much you needed all Ezio.

With a devilish grin, Ezio stripped his shirt off first and then removed his trousers, tossing them both to the floor, revealing his large, thick cock. After doing so, he climbed in between your legs and wrapped them around his waist, letting his hands slide down to your hips and then back up your torso, all the way to your chest.

Leaning forward, Ezio rested his forehead against yours, your lips just barely touching. Feeling his breath against your skin sent shivers all throughout you, and while you were distracted, Ezio began massaging your breasts. With one in each hand, he played with them, taking your nipples between his fingers and toying with them, just enough to be pleasurable.

With you moaning right in his ear, Ezio did his best to stay focused. With your nipples hard between his fingers, after tugging on them a bit, Ezio whispered “I’ll need more than my hands to work these.”

Moving his head down, Ezio quickly began running his tongue over and around them, pulling on one while sucking on the other. He went back and forth between each one, making you whimper his name even more. While his mouth kept busy there, Ezio let a hand slide down your pussy and quickly finding your clit, began rubbing it slowly.

While Ezio’s hands and mouth were busy making you moan loudly and buck your hips, your own hands ran over every part of Ezio that you could reach. Far stronger and more chiseled than most, you grabbed at anything you could get a hold of, taking care that you didn’t end up digging your nails into his skin.

After playing with your clit a few moments, Ezio let his fingers slide down between your folds, searching for your opening. Once he found it, he slid one finger in first, then another, delighting in the feel of your juices all over them. Feeling your walls grip him and feeling you start to throb, he began sliding them in and out, all the while using this thumb to play with your clit more.

No sooner had you felt his thumb press against that tiny bundle did you throw your head back and scream, loud enough for your fellow assassins to hear. Reaching for anything to help steady yourself, your hands fell upon the sheets, gripping and pulling them tightly.

Ezio let go of your nipple and kissed his way back up and along the side of your neck, stopping only to nip at your skin.

“I’ve wanted this since the day I met you, mia cara.” Ezio sighed as he brought his mouth to yours, kissing you deeply and letting his tongue caress yours. While his mouth distracted you, he slid his fingers out of your pussy, grabbed a hold of his cock and began sliding it inside inch by inch, making you moan against his mouth as he did so. Once all the way in, Ezio reached under you so that he might hold you closer and wasted no time, starting a steady, pleasurable pace, teasing you with the tip before sliding back in again, over and over.

The while time, Ezio’s mouth never left yours. While his hands moved all over and he adjusted himself, his lips remained pressed to yours, savoring their softness. Quickening his pace, Ezio held on to you tighter, his climax building steadily along with yours, hoping it would be just one of many he would give you tonight.

Remembering how much you whimpered when he played with your clit, Ezio brought a hand out from underneath you and slide it between the two of you. Finding that swollen nub, pressing and rubbing against it with a few fingers made you throb and grip him even more, making him shudder. With a few more thrusts you screamed as you came all over him, dragging your nails along his back, making him curse aloud.

As you felt yourself coming down, Ezio moved your legs so that he might lay down beside you and hold you while you rode out the aftershocks. Burying his face in your neck and leaving kisses everywhere, making you sigh and giggle, it took a moment or so for you to realize that Ezio was still inside you and still hard as stone.

As if he read your thoughts, Ezio murmured not finished with you yet.” As he slid a hand back down to your hip, he used his other arm to pull you even more flush with him. Picking up his rhythm from before, with him caressing every bit of you he could reach and feeling his breath on your neck, it didn’t take very long for your climax to build back up again.

Much as he enjoyed the feel of you against him, the feel of you pussy dripping wet all over him, despite all appearances, Ezio was holding back. Because you had riled him up so much, it took everything he had not to cum the moment he entered you and even more when you came all over him. He had hoped that a position much like this one would help slow him down, so that he might last longer, but everything about you, from your soft skin, to your sensuous form, everything that you were drove him insane with lust. Delaying his own climax was getting much harder.

It was getting harder for you as well. Having already come once, you knew you wouldn’t last much longer and you knew that your pussy couldn’t take much more of this. Ezio had yet to come and having spent the last several hours pleasuring you, you felt it was time to return the favor a bit.

Without warning, you pushed yourself up. Before Ezio could protest, you laid him flat and straddled him. Bringing your mouth to his stomach, you left quick, pleasurable kisses all the way up to his chest and his neck. Ezio wasn’t used to having the tables turned on him like this, but he wasn’t about to object.

Placing your hands against the headrest, you quickly began riding him as hard as you could. Watching you from below, watching you throw your head back, Ezio brought his hands first to your waist and then pushed them up to your tits. With your nipples still tender from him sucking on them before, the lightest touch of his hands on them made you whimper and made you even wetter.

Ezio raised his head up so that he might suck on them again, only for you to push him back down. Keeping a hand against his chest, you delighted in having him at your mercy and soon you felt his cock throb inside you, heard his breath get even shorter as he gripped you hips tightly, to hold you in place.

“Fuck…”He growled as he felt you start to cum again, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to hold back this time. Holding firm to you as you rode him, making the bed shake even more, the both of you soon gave up.

Screaming Ezio’s name, you came again all over him, harder than before, just as he screamed yours and emptied himself inside you, making quite the warm, sticky mess. You rode him still, till you felt him go soft, before sinking down on top of him.

Ezio brushed your hair from your face so that he might kiss you. The both of you lay quietly, staring into each other’s eyes and tracing a finger over each other’s mouths. Just when you thought the two of you might retire for the night, Ezio took your hand and with a devious smile, placed it over his cock. To your surprise, he was hard and ready for you once again.

Outside Ezio’s quarters, your fellow assassins had been listening in on the two of you. When you had gone silent, they assumed that you had gone to bed and started to walk off. They had only gotten a few steps when they heard you start to moan all over again.

Walking back to the door, they got comfortable again. The nights revels were far from over.


End file.
